That's what people do
by Serrye
Summary: Duo is staying with Trowa after a fight with Heero. Trowa reflects on the situation and his unspoken feelings for Duo. Yaoi, nothing rude, just a bit of bad language! 3x2


Trowa sat at the kitchen table, hiding his small smile behind his coffee mug, his deep emerald eyes twinkling with amusement at the violet eyed American who rushed around his apartment, his long hair wrapped in a towel, his perfectly fitted jeans accentuating his firm backside and strong legs. The muscles of his torso flexing beneath his tanned skin as he searched around the living room for his wrist watch, completely topless apart from his long silver crucifix that hung low against his diaphragm.

Duo had been staying with him for a couple of weeks now after having yet another fight with Heero. Trowa felt his stomach tighten at the memory. Duo had turned up with a split lip, a bloody nose and an injured shoulder, cursing bloody murder and vowing never to trust the man again, but as usual, it had only taken a few days of staying with Trowa before the American was pinning for his Japanese lover.

Trowa noticed the pain in Duo's face, flinching and holding his still tender shoulder. Trowa's hands tightened around his mug, anger flaring through him, the thought of Heero hurting Duo made his skin freeze, in fact the thought of anyone harming Duo brought out the protective streak inside of the green eyed man. Countless times he had come close to storming over to Heero's house and kicking the living shit out of him on his very door step, choosing instead to stay with Duo and nurse him back to health, emotionally as well as physically.

Trowa blinked, suddenly noticing Duo standing in front of him, wringing his fingers in the cute way that he always did when he had a question he was apprehensive about asking. "Tro' erm… would you braid my hair for me?... I can't reach back far enough" Duo explained looking down at him, a slight blush colouring his cheeks. Trowa's eyes widened, surprised by the request. The years of longing to run his fingers through those long chocolate tresses made his hands itch. He nodded, concealing his excitement as best he could, the smile that beamed across Duo's face made his chest thud, he watched the American tug his hair free from the towel, whipping a paddle brush from his back pocket, he handed it to Trowa eagerly and dropped to the floor, sitting cross legged on the cold tiles, shuffling back between Trowa's long legs. Trowa swallowed, Duo's body was warm against his legs, burning through his sweatpants, sending a bolt straight through him.

Trowa took a deep silent breath, forcing himself to relax as he exhaled. He gently moved his shaky hands to Duo's damp hair, lifting it gently from his back, biting his lip when his fingers brushed against Duo's skin, the electricity making his stomach quiver. Draping the long hair over his thigh he ran his fingers through the cool, damp strands, noticing the different shades of chocolate and caramel. Trowa smiled, watching it twine around his long slender fingers. Taking the brush he started to gently drag it through the well-conditioned mass, letting his mind wander silently.

Having Duo to himself like this was a rarity that saddened him. After the war was over and the Gundams were no longer needed Trowa had felt useless, and in certain ways broken. Duo had been the one who had picked him back up, stood by him and looked out for him in his own little ways. Duo was always there, and they kept in touch as much as they could, but having Duo physically here, in front of him, his body still instead of bubbling with energy, these were the moments that Trowa craved more than anything. They made him feel happy, calm and somehow whole.

He had always been completely open with himself about his feelings for Duo. He was always attracted to him. It was hard not to be. Duo had an aura about him that drew people in. When Duo entered a room he made people's heads turn without having to say a word, he was truly breath taking and he deserved to be loved, worshipped even. The brush snagged a slight knot in Duo's hair, Trowa frowned, working it through carefully as Heero crept into his mind.

Trowa had managed to conceal his heartbreak when Duo and Heero had got together after the war. Yes, like everyone else, he had seen it coming; but that hadn't stopped it hurting any less. The couple had seemed happy enough to start with, Duo was his usual bouncy, excitable self; but after six months or so, the smiles were strained and his violet eyes were dull and glassy. The first time Duo had come running to his apartment was when Heero had slapped him. They had been out at a restaurant and in the heat of an argument Heero snapped. Seeing the hurt in Duo's eyes had stabbed Trowa right through the chest. Duo had insisted that he was ok; he just needed a place to stay while he thought about things. Duo ended up staying with him for almost a week, and Trowa had been on cloud nine, until Heero had turned up, begging for another chance.

Back then Duo had convinced Trowa that it was just teething trouble. He remembered thinking that if Heero had any sense he wouldn't let it happen again. Four months and six sleep overs later; here they were, Duo about to meet up with Heero yet again and try to work things out. Trowa had kept his mouth shut when Duo had told him they were meeting but considering the way Duo had looked at him, his body language had made his thoughts perfectly clear to the American. He had wanted to shout, to scream, to take Duo by the shoulders and shake some sense into him 'You deserve better!' he would have said 'You are ten times the man he is! And completely out of his league' but what would be the point? Duo is a grown man and he is free to make his own decisions, no matter how much it hurt Trowa to sit by and watch his heart get broken all over again by the poor excuse for a man that was Heero Yuy. If only Duo would realise, if only he would see Trowa as more than a friend, if only he would give him the chance, Trowa would prove his love for him over and over, he would protect him, support him and cherish him in every way possible.

Duo let out a chuckle, snapping Trowa back to reality "I think you got all the knots out Tro'" he smiled making Trowa blush. He had no idea how long he had been brushing for but he had been completely lost, "Sorry" he replied quietly, pulling the brush away from the silky strands. Duo shrugged his naked shoulders "It's ok… It feels good" he admitted with a smile.

'_Yeah it does'_ Trowa thought to himself, placing the brush down on the table a little sadly. Trowa flexed his long fingers and combed them through Duo's hair, hearing Duo sigh as his fingertips slid over his scalp. Trowa smiled, making a mental note of the sensitivity there.

Separating Duo's chocolate tresses into three parts he began to braid them slowly, Duo's soft sighs and gently mews were far too satisfying, the urge to lean forward and kiss his neck was almost too much to bare. Biting his lip Trowa fought to contain himself, taking the soft thin hair tie from the handle of the brush he tied the end of the braid delicately, thumbing the long strands that tasselled at the end; brushing them against his lips softly before letting the ropes of hair fall against Duo's back.

"All done" he said gently, hiding his face behind his bangs trying to compose himself as his mind whirled. Duo jumped up, bounding into the living room, grabbing his black shirt from the sofa he stood in front of the full length mirror, pulling the shirt on awkwardly he admired Trowa's handy work with a smile "Nice job Tro!" he beamed at the mirror, fastening his shirt buttons swiftly "You'll have to do this more often!" he chuckled, walking over to Trowa.

'_I don't think I'd be able to control myself'_ Trowa sniggered at himself, concealing his flushed face behind his bangs.

"How do I look?" Duo asked, holding out his arms and twirling with a smile.

'_Beautiful. Truly amazing'_ Trowa's mind sighed, his chest feeling tight as his heart dropped, remembering that soon Duo would go back to Heero and once again he would be left alone.

"You look wonderful" Trowa answered tightly, his throat constricting as his sadness started to consume him.

"Good! I want Heero to see what he's missin'" Duo smirked, stroking his hands over his shirt, smoothing the light fabric against his slight frame.

Trowa pulled his eyes away, looking at his coffee cup, feeling empty and deflated. Duo padded over, pulling on his socks, he straightened, leaning over to cup Trowa's face and kiss his cheek tenderly "See ya later Tro', Don't wait up" he beamed, winking as he pulled away. Trowa blinked, completely dumbstruck, watching Duo grab his leather jacket and leaving the apartment. He touched his cheek, his chest aching, making it hard to breath. He sat in silence for a long time, not able to move. He knew that Duo's request was impossible, the truth was, he would stay up, he would sit and wait for Duo in the darkness until he was back safely, because that's what people do when they are in love.


End file.
